


near

by rinkoc



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinkoc/pseuds/rinkoc
Summary: 我好像从什么地方见过你。
Relationships: flish





	near

原作：Happy Tree Friends  
配对：觉偷哥(Fliqpy×Shifty)，偷弟羊  
字数：8200+  
建议bgm：《我好像在哪见过你》薛之谦  
注意：qpy第一人称,全文写的很不顺手，人物有崩坏。希望有qpy妈来和我说说qpy的性格，我抓不住性格但是又想写。我用这个bgm起的脑洞，看看歌词也许不会产生太大的误会。  
弃权说明：一直都在忘记弃权说明。  
人物光彩的权利属于HTF制作团队，而这段情感故事属于我。  
以上，同好感谢。  
【HTF】[Near]至亲者  
文/子诹Rinko  
sta.  
警惕着，你并不是在仙境，我听说奇特的疯狂在你灵魂里生长了好久。  
——艾伦 金斯堡  
我从脑海深处的一片轰鸣和白光中醒来。  
或者说是被迫醒来的，因为我总是潜意识感觉到有人在我身边，他们在七嘴八舌无止息的争吵。一个尖利堪比刀刃的女声和一个没什么精神气的男声，两股声音在耳边交缠撕打，真他妈令人作呕。  
我仰面挺躺在床上，听他们夏季骤雨般突如其来互相怒骂。  
“我他妈还是不敢相信你这个婊子居然就直接这么决定了，趁我上周不在！你甚至没有经过我的同意，”  
然后是门的巨响，大概是这个男人所作所为，“还让那个看起来就是个无执照的医生向着你说话，你到底陪他睡了几天，还是你给了他什么别的好处？！”  
“废物。”听得出来女人还是在忍耐，她压低了声音。脚步声是护士鞋质感才有的温柔。  
令人惊讶，这种女强人竟然不是踩着四英寸的细跟漆皮红底咄咄逼人。但她本心是这样的，我猜。  
接下来的事情在意料之中，女人上前给了那个男人一个响亮的耳光。  
“我奉劝你，你最好说话客气点。他根本不会想要一个没脑子的人替他决断！我早他妈就知道你这个懦夫是白眼狼，没有他我才懒得同你认识。”女人冷笑一声，“你根本不想让他活，不是吗？”  
男人被踩到了弱点，而言辞里隐藏的奴性叫人嗤之以鼻。“你个疯婆子！他死了！该死！他为了个那个废物男人死透了！”  
“你闭嘴！”女人声嘶力竭地尖叫着。就算她此时提着那男人的领子也不过分，“他还活着！闭上你的乌鸦嘴！Lumpy说了，我一定得让他活着！”  
或许真正有趣的情节还没发生，他们就被敲门来的护士厉声呵斥，尴尬情景使一切重回寂静。  
但是说实话，我从开始躺在这个硬板床上，最惊讶的是Flippy的行为。这个胆小如鼠的东西告诉我他需要什么狗屁休养。我问他为什么，他说他受了很严重的伤，爆炸性的，由此他决定让我替他暂时活着。当我耐着性子追问到底是什么破事情时，他只不过盯着我又摇头。  
我讨厌这种婆婆妈妈的人，所以我在精神世界里把他卸成身首异处，然后看着他的血肉又重塑归整。  
“好了，你也撒过气了。滚出我的脑子，现在。”  
紧接着他不耐烦地把我推出肉体。真去他妈的可笑至极，这就是那个素称文雅的军人Flippy。  
好的，我现在是这句躯体的主人，也还不错。长期没有主导思维控制的肉体有些僵硬，这让我感觉自己已经睡在棺材板子里千百年。也许这就是那个废柴Flippy找我接替换班的原因。  
当我慢慢尝试开始动弹手指时，我被突如其来的该死尖叫差点炸碎耳膜。  
我听到耳边的泼妇像漂流三个月忽然发现新大陆的海员一样惊喜地大喊起来:“Lifty！去找Lumpy！告诉他Flippy醒了！快点，少在那里矫情你那见鬼的破鞋带了！”  
话音刚落，一双冰凉细嫩的手轻拢住我的手背，一些温热水珠拍打在我的小臂上。用与我这些天模糊接受的泼妇声音完全不同，这女人此时的声音像承接戒指或者擦拭枪口的天鹅绒一样。“会没事的，亲爱的，你会没事的。”她亲吻我的脸颊。  
一阵听起来极其纷乱的脚步声。我知道这是Lumpy来了，他穿的鞋似乎永远比脚码大，廉价黑橡胶鞋底拍在地上，喧闹地就像破烂的黑胶唱片里的摇滚乐。  
以前因为我个人人格的失职导致躯体的受伤就会来找他。当然，除了思考能力和基本医德缺失，Lumpy的专业技术让他是个值得尊重的好大夫。  
“哦嚯，既然这样那他的绷带就可以拆了。”那戏谑的语气令我指缝痒，十足地想要把指头恭敬安插在他的脖颈上。  
那男人懦弱声音又开始抱怨，大概是明白他被双重欺骗了。看来我的眼睛的事情决定甚早，比他得知发火的时间早得多。  
哦对，眼睛，我才注意到。我缓慢地抬起手，手指抚摸鼻梁上缠着的，很厚的绷带。我此时的表情估计非常难看，不然我旁边的女人也不会一直低声啜泣恳求我原谅。真他妈看不透。  
难不成是瞎了？  
我在自己的努力下坐起来，Lumpy提着一把剪刀走近我。或许是强烈的心理作用，或许是真实的感官运动，我嗅到那把剪刀周遭肆虐的血腥味。它在我耳后发出清脆的声音，利索地咬断绷带。  
“Lam，去拉窗帘。”我听到Lumpy这样说。  
女人闻言放下我的手小跑过去，飞快拉上窗帘，哗啦啦的走轮声响把人融化无处遁形。  
我促笑一声，猜她可能是Flippy女朋友甚至妻子，这种说法有没有错误？不然怎么会有个女人对一个将近半残的瞎子这么上心。  
眼前的白布悉悉索索落下，透过眼皮的那点可怜的光亮越加明显。我转动眼球和快腐朽的脊椎，这让我想要大呼过瘾。  
“有光线吗？”Lumpy这么问，他一手用满是酒精和消毒水味道的手指非常暧昧地攀上我的脸颊，另一手在我眼皮前乱晃。  
我懒得回应他，凭借感觉直接动手精准地握住他的手腕将其推开，此时此刻只是想到他的傻逼笑容就觉得恶心。  
他丝毫不觉尴尬地吹了一声口哨。我配合他的气氛缓慢地睁眼。  
万事平安。某年某月某日，一间简陋的病房，下午三点被窗帘遮挡严实的阳光，那个被叫做Lam的女人被现实打击到一般逐渐远离我，还有傻鹿用颤抖的手递过来的缺了一角的镜子。  
我不知道这做何用意，但还是看向镜子。我一时不知道怎么表述我的心情。Fuck off。我的眼睛。我原本一万分地确定自己名字是Fliqpy，我应该是金色的眼睛，毕竟这是我和Flippy外貌方面唯一的不同。可是我的眼睛此刻显现出来的是那家伙才有的该死绿色！他妈的！  
我不可思议地盯着镜子骂出声，而那边女人的微弱啜泣声停止了，她盯着我一会儿，然后精神错乱地大笑起来，回身拉开窗帘。猝不及防，明亮而刺眼的阳光直插入我的眼睛，我咬牙连忙痛苦地闭上眼睛。操他的Flippy。  
Lumpy看到我的反应突然替我挡住眼睛，然后抬头发狂一般向她怒吼:“Lammy你个疯子祸害！你想让他死吗？！”自诩绅士的东西居然也能对女士发火。  
我摆脱他的手，眯起眼睛，看到他指着我带有着重意味地吐出那个“他”(he)。  
那个被称作Lifty，我脑内盖章的懦夫，却立刻咬牙切齿发出急促的呼吸声，他揪住那个高他将近一头的医生的领子。  
“你个狗屁医生他妈的少对她发火！”  
Lammy面对两个男人的争执采取了漠视的态度，没有生气，她用那双牵过我的手把原本规整的头发抓成一团乱麻。然后三步并作两步来到我的旁边，她摇头。  
“对不起对不起……睁眼，亲爱的，求求你。”  
我不知为什么无法含着心底怒意看向她。她的关心远大于我作为Fliqpy所认识的人们，如果是误以为我是Flippy就说的通了。即使我他妈的现在还是无法确定我到底是谁。  
Lammy又哭又笑，她略显不知所措抱紧我的脑袋亲吻我的眼睛。Lifty丢开摆出投降意识的Lumpy，靠到她身边换上惊讶的脸看着我。他嘴里小声嘀咕着什么，却最后还是把话语全部压回会厌软骨。  
Lammy回身趴在他的怀里哭泣，Lifty温柔地顺着头发，告诉她:“He is still alive.”  
见鬼的，他们在半个小时以前还在以威胁对方的生命为目的地吵架。  
“Fliqpy？”Lumpy，终于有一个明白人问我。  
“Fliqpy。”我说。那对善变的情侣没有大反应，他们知道我不是Flippy。  
大概Lumpy看出我内心错乱了，他大力拍拍我的肩膀，伏在我耳边告诉我不必置疑自己的身份，他用残存未洗干净的番茄酱以及布满细小旧伤口的手指点点镜子。  
我视线回到那个镜子上，在这个过分温暖明亮的环境里，我看到这双眼睛的确不是Flippy一贯的清凉的绿。我了解另一个人格犹如了解我自己。  
仔细琢磨在眼眶里我看到的的东西，这是一种比Flippy瞳色更深的绿色，像久不见天日长满青苔的泥潭或者腐烂发臭的铜锈一般不纯粹的绿，我一时想用一切恶毒的言语形容抨击，因为这熟悉的感觉过分诡异，好像这绿色的东西本来就是我身体的一部分。  
不知道自己自恋到这种接近变态的程度。因为我不得不承认，这抹浓稠的绿色让我异常烦躁却也让我内心疯狂，甚至远远超出单纯内心的疯狂。  
哪怕此时此刻我确定自己不是Flippy。已经能够想到他正躺在大脑某处的休息室里享受作为一个独立人格的人生了。  
接下来谁也没和谁再说话。Lifty出去买回晚餐。神圣那慈悲的Lifty和他的女友Lammy愿意赏赐我一顿共食的饭菜。  
我没有向他们表示感谢。无时无刻Lammy不用比盯着爱人更复杂的眼神与我对视。  
她沉吟许久，张开嘴。“遂了你的愿望，我已经和Lifty结婚了。而且……”  
“我爱你。”她说。我面对这番陈情无态可表。我下午才知道她的名字。说不定真是个疯子。或者他们没有一个不是。  
待到太阳下山，Lifty牵着Lammy的手离开了。  
晚餐后Lumpy抽空进来同我寒暄几句也识像地滚走。狭小的房间剩下我一个人。  
我站在窗边，身上的病号服大概是今天早晨我还没醒来时新换的，它在晚风中透出肥皂粉的干涩气味。  
我忽然想起这个Lumpy自己的小医院不禁烟。我不知道为什么自己脑海里会有这个莫名其妙的提示语。  
托Flippy的福，他那该死的老年生活习惯本该也让我不是个嗜烟的人。可是我现在近乎疯狂地想要烟草。我看着自己的指尖，指甲被那女人修剪地十分舒适得体。本该想转移注意力，却让我越加想要将那青色烟雾的来源夹在骨节之间。  
哦操他的。我把拳头攥起，却发现自己流下奇怪的眼泪。这让我担心自己不但被改造了眼睛颜色还被改动了性格，变成一个见鬼的娘炮。  
我难以克制地翻箱倒柜，在一个黑色塑料袋里找到半包被血液染红的烟，以及一个看起来无比金贵的打火机。  
手忙脚乱地磕出一支叼在嘴上，听见打火机齿轮磨擦出火焰的金属磨擦声音，我十分餮足地倒在病床上。手里攥着那支打火机，流畅的曲线恰到好处符合手指的用力区度看到打火机甩盖的轴枢处刻了字母。看起来是歪歪扭扭的“Q”。遗憾，我什么都记不得了。  
忽起的疲惫让我睁不开眼皮，它突然就把我整个困在黑暗里。盲中判断铁柜的大致位置熄灭没噙两口的烟，希望落下的烟灰不要把Lumpy用了八十年的床单烧出窟窿。  
第二天我在被Lumpy用橡胶皮筋绑住手臂准备扎针时才醒来。猛睁开眼睛，我就看到了床头柜上的镜子，那双长在我身上的绿油油的眼睛。  
“你不要问我，我不会告诉你的，”针头刺进了皮肤里，Lumpy熟练地将皮筋抽走给我粘上固定的胶布，“总之好好享受。”  
他在我枕边放下一个面包，我瞅一眼包装，似乎是过期的最后一天。  
“有劳Dr.Lu亲自来伺候我。”  
我冷笑。  
“就为你？”他脚步不做停留拉开门走出去，回头类似轻蔑地看了我一眼，然后随手摔上。  
忘记问他是什么药了。不过大抵是营养液或者别的什么。  
我蹙起眉头，眼睛再次回到那面镜子上。  
我从来没有问过他们任何人我的瞳色的问题，这没什么好询问的。有可能是在之前那场事故中，Flippy这个蠢货把关于我眼睛颜色的记录磕出了脑子。  
那汪绿潭注视着我。这太糟糕了，没有由来地让我想要这么形容:不是我看着镜中的自己，而是镜中的那双眼睛正在透过我的呼吸注视着我。  
操。  
我意识到出了问题。刚剪开纱布初次看到这双妖眼的感觉又突然涌起。这似乎远远超过变态的尺度。我对着一双来源不明的眼睛产生欲望。就好像它曾经真的与我面对面嘶吼着互相满足过一样。  
尽管我不是青少年，此时的时刻也根本不能用一些正常词汇解释。但我还是无法压抑想要拔掉点滴针头立刻操翻这双眼睛的冲动。准确的说是这双眼睛原来的主人。  
这对眼睛不属于我也不属于Flippy。  
他属于另外一个我不记得名字的人。  
强压了不知道多久下半身才下去。很巧，粉色鬈发的护士带着耳机一边不知道是不是正在与话筒对面的男友通话，她把我的吊架上的瓶子更换，动作风风火火地我甚至感觉我要惨遭滚针了。  
听她乒乓关上门。我还想骂一句什么，突然，那双该死的眼睛再次告诉世界它累了。  
妈的。  
我合上眼皮。  
第三天我就出院了。因为Lumpy要我同他会面为的就是冷笑着告诉我，我没钱就不要赖在医院里当大爷。在他神游看向窗外时，我离开他那个装潢是全小楼最精美的办公室。  
随便换上行李里的衣服(应该是之前Lammy和Lifty留下的)，这些衣服洗到发白，还比我的尺码小约两码，估计是个身材适中，身高五点六英尺左右的人。  
谢天谢地，我长时间在医院的营养不良导致我穿上这堆废物，其不合身只体现在短了袖子短了裤长。接着我拉出这个行李箱，把自己所剩无几的废品全部装进去，无非是我和Flippy共同收藏并贴身保管的古战场军牌，水杯，还有抽屉里可怜的两张一百美元。  
顺便把之前找到过烟的袋子也随手扔进去。粉红护士把门口衣架上的外套殷勤地递过来，并且含情脉脉地看着我。  
“嘿dear，你有一双能俘获所有女人的眼睛。”她纤细的睫毛抖动，显得妩媚动人。  
老天，可她甚至只是几天之前还用鼻孔对着我。我感到丝丝寒意只好尴尬地强牵笑脸，匆匆拿上外套提起行李就走出这个姑且叫做医院的鬼地方，Lumpy爹妈留给他的财产。  
在楼外的榕树下，我打量手里这件陌生的衣服。整齐地被熨烫过，浅卡其，单排金属扣，适合衬衣的仿西服领，还有颈后未拆的吊牌，数字大致为普通工薪不吃不喝三个月。  
就码数字面而言非常合身，和我身上这件尺码不归属同一个人。比起日常穿着，这件奢侈的衣服更像是一件礼物。  
但我不认为，这个出现在我病房里长久无人关照的贵重物品，“我”(相对Flippy而言)不能据为己有。  
随手撤掉吊牌就套在身上。正如刚才所说，非常合身。令人惊叹这位送礼人究竟对我了解多么深刻。  
我步行四十分钟，回到我原来的住所。它的样貌让我不知做何评论。从窗口看去房屋基本上是焦炭色，已经变形门上贴有警局的封条。  
我很冷静，现在只想要找个地方闭上眼睛把那个Flippy从我精神里拉出来进行一场严肃而别开生面的对话。  
当人类手指百无聊赖之时就会选择给他们找个归宿，比如我现在把手放进衣兜里。  
我找到一张因为随意书写而字迹丑陋的纸片。  
“Flippy先生:  
首先祝您生日快乐。这是我为您身体里另一个灵魂的一点薄礼。请务必让他笑纳，他要是不收，请让他改天(用黑笔着重勾画我差点无法认清)到西郊一街三栋的三层301找我。告诉他旧去处已经给Lifty了。  
感谢不尽。”  
附带一把黄铜单片钥匙。  
生日那天就是Flippy被送进手术室的日子。可这不是最让我发愁的，因为我唯一的去处离我目前地理位置超过十英里。  
步行去不大现实。我看着逐渐昏暗的天和四周居民户里亮起的灯光，看来我不得不用一下裤兜(希望它不是漏洞的)里寥寥无几的纸币招呼出租车了。  
等我赶到那里，全地区最贫穷人家的孩子都已经休息。一整排灰色的房屋，斑驳的楼牌在蝇虫飞绕的路灯下难以判断清晰。  
楼道的声控灯已经让人卸了去，我一步一个台阶向上到三楼。把钥匙插入锁孔，推拉半天才让这破铁不情愿地为我芝麻开门。  
姑且是个五脏俱全的屋子。单间，病房的标准格局，一个积累分泌物和微小物质的房间。只有一面单窗，白色被套与床单凌乱褶皱，床边是储物箱搭的油漆斑驳的写字台，台面的塑料垫上残留大量速溶咖啡泼出的痕迹，堆积书籍、烟灰缸、烟蒂、未拆封的廉价烟、歪倒酒瓶、笔记本、各式手写笔、胶布、腐烂成黑色的水果。［1］  
右手边一个两平方的浴室，还有一个同样大小的厨房。  
这是不可多得的特殊待遇。在这种接近贫民窟的地界还有独立厨卫，看来屋主也许并不是非常窘迫。  
然后我就打算去找Fliqpy谈话。将床单拉直，我翻身躺上去。  
“亲爱的，你何必找他呢？”  
我刚准备唤醒Flippy，听见有一个声音在上空对我说，“你都已经来到可以避难的免费住处了，知道过去发生什么有什么必要吗？”  
我皱眉，话语不算苛言，但我觉得难受，因为这声音分外耳熟。  
突然眼睛跳出控制大大睁开，前方没有任何生物，和上次不受控制流泪一样匪夷所思。  
“你干什么？”我作用声带试图和他交流。  
“你居然不问我是谁，”他短促地笑一声，答非所问，“目前而言我是你的眼睛。”  
我一时不知道怎么回复。诡异地瞪着眼睛匆匆走进洗手间用凉水惊醒自己，我觉得Flippy作为主人格很有可能会在遇到为难的时候再创建一个独立人格作为他的保护盾。毕竟我是个彻底的失败品，因为我喧宾夺主意识强烈。  
我猛得把头放在龙头下，在冰水里刺激大脑，然后抬头看向镜子里的眼睛。他笑盈盈的望着我，水珠从额头滚落促使他不断眨眼。不得不说在离开医院时那护士的评论一点没错。客观地说，它太能吸引感性动物，那是天生的调情工具。  
我面带的表情和他通过瞳孔流转的戏谑相背离，所以很清楚地能够感觉到这眼睛完全不受我神经的控制。  
“看傻了？”他突然弯弯眼睛，我想他是想要冲我笑。  
“你是怎么变成我的眼睛的。”  
“我也不知道，我的纱布没有拆卸下来但有意识的时候，我的身体我就无法控制，我一度认为事故把我变成了植物人，”  
他听起来语气里充满的惋惜，  
“后来我从Lumpy递来的镜子里看到你的脸。”  
“你认识他？”我心里有了模糊的答案。  
“自然了，难道你以为你和他的交情值得他仁慈地亲自给你扎针？甚至给你留几张钱？”语词里捆绑毫不掩饰的嘲笑和傲气。  
“那个女人说的还活着的人，就是你。”  
“她对我做了手脚，很奇妙，她让本来应该敛进骨灰盒的我得以寄居在你身上苟延残喘。”  
“那么你到底是谁？”  
“我说过了，是你的眼睛。”  
彼此不愉快的对话就此结束。  
我在这附近的机械修理店找到工作，我感觉我的大脑里被按了话匣子，总有说不完的东西。属于我眼睛的声音指挥着我进行社交和发言，所以有越来越多的人愿意和我说话，他们觉得我很友好。但我不是Flippy，也不是那个眼睛。  
他曾经给我说我现在住的“公寓”是其生前的房子，但当我询问为什么我会在新衣兜里发现地址以及钥匙，他发出几声大笑:“亲爱的，这还不是时候。”  
他说“亲爱的”这三个字时粘稠度难以想象。  
活着的期间我时常坐在那书桌前，坚持我自己的习惯喝很多的绿茶，由着他的性子抽很多烟。在桌面上摆放台镜享受与他的注视，哪怕从事件本身出发这很恶心，像是一对蛇眼。  
被他凝视是一种自然和坦然。就像那双绿色的眼睛本就应该固定在我的身上。  
他的形象在我的记忆里越加清晰，除去根据他留下的旧衣装可推断的信息，我想他该有和眼睛一样的绿色头发。我无法想象以前究竟有多爱他。  
有一天我出口如此问。  
“你爱我爱得如痴如狂。”他欢快地吐出这句话，“你想知道那天的事情吗？”  
我不否认我对那件事依旧耿耿于怀。  
“你对我看到我眼睛的第一反应是什么？”  
“想把你干到下不了床。”我如实回应。  
他倒吸一口气，沉默了一会儿。“Fliqpy，五年了，你他妈的真是一点都没变。”  
“我要见你。”  
“做梦去吧。”他压住嗓音低斥一声，指挥我又拿起桌上的烟，点燃。  
不久前的某天我突然发觉那个黑色塑料袋的东西似乎是他的遗物(尽管他不做解释说明)。而那个打火机，我在回废墟地下室找回自己的勋章收藏时发现了另一个，与那只“Q”不同，这只光洁全新，同样的位置上刻着字母“S”，丑的像只蛇。  
可这恰恰是我推断我曾经爱他的原因。  
深夜我坠入睡眠，如约而赴。也许那句做梦是夹杂着不屑的骂语，但是不排除做梦是见他的途径的可能性。所以我对此深信不疑。  
我在梦的仙境，在月白的站台伫立，等待他未给予时间的姗姗来迟。  
“你居然还是来了，不分好歹。”他的声音在我身后想起，但是我仍然什么都没有看到。  
“我低估了你对过往的好奇心，我以为Flippy为你做了足够保证的思想工作。  
“结果你还是找来了。  
“想要听故事吗？坐下吧。”  
空旷中发出悉索的声音，无感觉的风吹动他绿色的头发坐在我的对面。出现了他的头发。  
“首先你要明白我即将是个完完全全的死人，不论如何，你必须第一个无条件接受这个事实。因为劝说我的弟弟和Lammy很艰难，所以对于我一点不剩请三缄。”  
他发白的指尖在一片空白中划出一个噤声的动作。  
“在三个月前，你的生日…不，Flippy生日的那天，他在房子里准备派对。我不明白成年人举办派对的意义，至少我觉得滑稽得可怜。他请了他的诸多好友，当然不包括我。他们在客厅里欢聚。”  
“有个傻子充了满屋氢气球，不知道是谁买来的。准备点燃蜡烛时，他们发现他没有抽烟的习惯，愚蠢的人发现自己没有取火的东西。而他说在地下室有。他下楼去，我上前递上我的打火机，你见过，有'Q'的。”  
“没错我就是一个不速之客，未受邀贸然出席，那也是我在这个地方和你对话的最主要原因。”  
“你猜怎么，我收起打火机还不出五分钟。客厅里就爆炸了。”  
“你那件当做脸面的衣服是我邮递的礼物，万幸，当时它还没有送到现场。”  
他无所谓摊开手掌，就像在讨论别人的死亡。  
“是不是觉得很有趣？”  
手合拢到胸前，穿着发白牛仔裤的双腿自然地相互交叉。冲我扬起微笑。  
我很平静，毕竟我不曾亲身经历过，甚至我之前的所有有关他的时间都被Flippy洗去，共鸣是切断的，可我看着他还是觉得难以言语的悲伤冲击着我。  
“付出，分享，［2］”他靠近我，月台旁汽笛声开始疯狂呼啸，狂风骤起。  
他毫无温度地亲吻我。  
“Shifty。”  
他明显一愣，又很快扬起嘴角笑起来。最后的最后终于显现在他脸上的绿潭，它平静地注视着我  
。  
“失去。然后再见。”  
然后被风吹散了。  
我满头大汗从梦中醒来。那面单窗大敞着，装进深夜里来往无处停留的风声。  
镜子被风推倒，我下意识扶起它。  
模糊不清的一瞥中我看到自己眼睛映出的金色好似刚从牢笼中放出的狮子那般愤怒。  
我关上窗，退回床铺。  
一切都未止息。  
刹那间心头飘摇过一场斯堪地那的风，卷袭满身的皱纹和哽咽的灵魂。  
在无尽的困倦中，我再次合眼睡去。  
fin.  
［1］：参考《春宴》  
［2］：“付出，分享，失去Give,share ,lose”来自电影《杀死汝爱》,作者是艾伦 金斯堡  
再次同好感谢。


End file.
